They Say Your Head Could Be Your Prison
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 5. I was just wondering if you were done so I could take a shower. Sandlish. Number 5 in While He Was Away Series.


A/N: Got myself the new Fall Out Boy album today. Yay! So it kinda inspired me to write more in this series. Reviews get me to work faster, just like everyone else and I thank everyone who has reveiwed so far. Don't own the characters, only the plot. Decided to do it mostly from Sara's POV this time. Something I havent done yet in this series. Enjoy.

* * *

They Say Your Head Could Be Your Prison, Then These Are Your Conjugal Visits 

**xXx**

Sara stood perched over Greg's bathroom sink, the water tap running streaming down cold tap water to the drain. She looked at herself in his small bathroom mirror, she didn't look any different.

The bags under her eyes were still there, she still had the same skin complexion she had an hour ago.

Nothing had changed, except she felt guilty for not feeling guilty. She was with Grissom after all and the little present, which in her opinion couldn't there have been a little not to say what exactly it was. Yes it was a cocoon of some of butterfly but what did it symbolize? Their secret relationship? That hiding away for so long would somehow turn it beautiful in the end? What the hell did that mean? Or maybe she was reading it all wrong and he just sent it to her to put in his office because who else was he going to send it to. Greg? Ha ya, the thought of him on top of her flashed through her mind and she splashed more cold water on her face.

Yes every cheating story was the same where the girl cheats on the boyfriend while he's away at camp, college, or in this case away teaching, and no matter how you looked at it they were all the same, even if the accused swore that it was different from every other story they've ever heard about. This was different, just like all the rest, what excuse did she have? That Greg took advantage of her when she wasn't looking. No, you can't rape the willing. She had a part in this little well she wasn't sure what to call it. It wasn't a mistake, okay so technically it was because she had moved from loyal girlfriend to cheating adulteress. No her and Grissom weren't married and the term adulteress could only be applied if the couple in question were married but they acted like they were so what difference did it make?

Hearing a knock at the door, her eyes went wide, and pulling the robe he gave her tighter around her. _Why he's already seen you naked _she opened the door to see him only in boxers and bed head.

"I just wanted to see if you were done so I could use the shower" _what was she supposed to say to that 'No you can't have your bathroom until I'm done my psycho babbling?_

"Ya go ahead" she moved side ways so he could go in, he knew she was at a lost as to where to go in his apartment so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled down his boxers and stepped into the shower.

**xXx**

He couldn't help but smile as he adjusted the water temperature to a nice degree between warm and hot. She was flustered and satisfied all in one, his job was half over, this is where the somewhat hard part came, he had to get her to say she loved him. The first time in private would be fine, but he had to get her to say it in front of Grissom, maybe not to his face but over the phone where he couldn't be caused bodily harm, and he had to pull it off that she didn't break it off with Grissom just yet. What better way to hurt Grissom more than to have your girlfriend cheat on you while you were gone and continue the 'fling' under your nose when you were back too. And the declaration of love muttered between the two 'love birds' referring to himself and Sara.

He must have been a little to lost deep in thought cause the feeling of cold hands on his back made him jump and let out a big sigh. The hands then wrapped around his waist and a delicate kiss was placed to his shoulder. Things were moving ahead of schedule. Sweet.

"Need some help?" she took the bar of soap from the perch in front of him and began to lather his back, sliding the bar over his slick skin.

The way she touched him brought his skin to life and god help him he liked it.

Maybe a little too much.


End file.
